


Nightmare

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: Luke returns to you with an injury and in the night suffers from a nightmare.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Nightmare

"What did you do? Your arm is bleeding!" demanded Y/N as she rushed over to Luke's side.

"It's just a scratch."

"A scratch that is leaving a trail of blood?" 

"Okay, it may be more than a scratch."

Y/N took Luke's hand and lead him to the kitchen sink. She ran some warm water over his arm washing the excess blood away. Carefully Y/N put soap on the wound to clean it. 

"OW, that hurts," exclaimed Luke as he pulled his arm away. 

"Luke, we need to clean it! Otherwise, it could get infected and then it will hurt," 

"Be gentle, please?" 

"I ‘ll try to be gentler," replied Y/N. 

Y/N took his arm once again and then continued to clean. After she was done she grabbed a towel and gently pressed it on Luke's wound. Luke winces a few times. Y/N gets up and gets some bandage wrap. Before wrapping his arm up, she kisses it. She wraps it up and then places another kiss on his arm. 

"There, all better." 

"Hey, let's go relax together on the couch after that little fiasco," said Luke.   
"Does it hurt still?" quizzed Y/N. 

"Come on Y/N, it's alright, nothing hurts."

Luke and Y/N set down on the couch and snuggled close together. 

"What do you want to watch?" asked Y/N. 

"Whatever you want to, Sweetie," replied Luke.  
"You know, that doesn't help," retorted Y/N. 

"I don't know."

"Okay, how about the food channel?" 

"That's just going to make me hungry," whined Luke. 

"Then I guess, you'll just have to suffer." Y/N chuckled

After watching some of the food channel Y/N was tired, taking care of Luke's arm and her other responsibilities had worn her out. Luke noticed her movements and then adjusted so that Y/N could be more comfortable. 

"Is this okay?' Luke asked. 

"Uh-huh," Y/N replied sluggishly. She scooted closer to Luke and laid her head on his chest. Y/N listened to Luke's steady heartbeat. Y/N curled up and closed her tired eyes. The constant beat slowly lulled Y/N to sleep. After a while, Luke decided that sleeping on the couch was not the best. He carefully picked Y/N up into his arm and carried her to the bedroom. Using the Force, he pulled back the covers and laid Y/N down. He covered her with the bed covers and then got into bed. 

A few hours later in the night: 

"No, I am your father," Vader kept repeating. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Luke. 

Luke sat up sweating and breathing heavily. His sudden movement had jolted Y/N awake from her slumber. Y/N turned to Luke and cautiously placed a hand on to his shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" she asked. 

"It was just a nightmare," panted Luke.

"Come here," motioned Y/N with open arms. Luke moved over and wrapped his arms around her. Y/N laid against the headboard with Luke in her arms. She stroked his hair, calming him down. 

"Go back to sleep," she whispered. She placed a kiss on his forehead.   
"Nobody is going to hurt you, I'll protect you."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
